Aftermath
Aftermath 'is the 14th episode of Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil? and the fourth episode of the second series it will premier on the 8th of December 2012. 'Plot The Episode begins inside the destroyed Plumber's Base. Gwen and Ester push through the rubble to find Ben and Kevin. Gwen: Kevin where are you. Ester: Ben... Rook where are you. Humungousaur: Over here Ester. Ester:Ben are you ok. Kevin: I am thanks for asking. Gwen: Kevin im so glad to see you. Max: Rook are you ok. Rook: Yes Magister I was out of firing range. Ben then turned back to human. Ben: Ah that guy is psycho. Gwen: More like Psychobos. Ben: What. Ester: Thats right Khyber was going on about some evil dude called Dr. Psychobos. Max: Dr. Psychobos is a Cerebrocrustacean who lives on Encephalonus IV. Ben: What do you know about him Grampa. Max: Only that he despises Azmuth and the Galvans and that he is pretty smart and a bit psychotic. Kevin: Guess the name came with the title. Ben: Then we need to go to Ensomthing and find him to get some answers we can't keep taking these attacks from Khyber soon one of us will not walk away. Gwen: Your right Ben we have to. Rook: I know the way its just past the Plexion system. Ben: Man why can't we just stay here and go see a wrestling match Monica Welhow is up for champ today. Gwen: Not now Ben for goodness sake come on we better go. Suddenly a huge bang came from outside. OUTSIDE Cyborg: Humans where is your hero Ben Tennyson Versitosis: (Repeats) ''Where is Ben Tennyson Where is Ben Tennyson. Ben: Cyborg but Clockwork aged you to dust on Piscciss how are you here. Gwen: He must of survived somehow. Kevin: Who is this tin can. Rook: He is Cyborg we faced him on Piscciss when he tried to take over it and kidnapped Magister Pyke. Kevin: Right. Cyborg: Ben Tennyson I survived my melding with the control console in the gravity room thus repairing my damaged body and soon travelling here to rip your head off. Gwen: Well thats lovely. Ben then turned into Echo Echo. Echo Echo: You cannot defeat me Cyborg I will never forgive you for kidnapping Pyke. Cyborg: Oh please a Sonorosian let me get the bug spray. Cyborg morphed his hand into a gun and fired at Echo Echo and turning him back to Ben. Ben: Ow are you serious. Cyborg: Im deadly serious Ben Tennyson. Cyborg then released a sonic blast into the air causing all the Versitosis to blow up. Gwen: That was your own kind how could you. Cyborg: Oh please they are not my kind I am to powerful to be seen with these vermin. Gwen blasted mana at him. Gwen: '''SAPHIRIUS EXPACTORIUM PERPETUA'. A Large tornado blasted into Cyborg knocking him into the the destroyed plumbers base. Ben then changed into Brainstorm and electrocuted him. Brainstorm: I believe that this electro blast should be sufficiently enough to render you helpless once I obliterate you off the Earth. Cyborg: you think so. Cyborg released a grapple hook which dug into Brainstorms brain and turning him back to Ben. Cyborg: (Laughs) Ben Tennyson I have studied your aliens and I know their weaknesses. Ben: Really well then im glad you have shgown such interest in me but your gonna have to buy be a Coke first. Ben then turned into Heatblast and Ester wrapped herself around him. He the electrocuted her and threw her at Gwen knocking them both out. Heatblast: Stop it your fight is with me. He then blasted at Rook and Kevinn knocking them both into a wall. Heatblast: ENOUGH. Heatblast then turned into Four Arms and swung Cyborg into a wall he then continuously punched Cyborg smashing his suit. His suit opened and a wiggly blob came out. Rook walked over with Gwen and the others. Rook: That is a Protost form the planet Myceto. Gwen: Ha the same as Gluto but not as cute. Kevin: Do I have some competition here. Ester: Wow wasn't expecting that. The Blob: Mercy...mercy. Four Arms: No. Four Arms then kicked him into a wall destroying his body. Ben then turnned human. Ben: Good Riddance. LATER Ben and co were on Rook's spaceship and Ben was on the phone. Ben: How come you wanted to saty behind Ester. Ester: I am still a bit hurt after the battle but no matter Magister Patelliday is here to look after me right. Patelliday: What ah yes right whatever. Ben: Ok then bye. Ester: Bye and good luck. Rook: We are here this is Encephalonus IV. Ben and co stared at would possibly be their greatest fight yet. THE END Jaakor (Wall - Blog - ) 05:25, December 8, 2012 (UTC) 'Major Events' *Cyborg returns *Cyborg is destroyed *The Versitosis return *The Versitosis are destroyed. *Ben and co arrive on Encephalonus IV. *Four Arms makes his OGVE debut. *Brainstorm makes his OGVE debut. 'Characters' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Ester 'Villains' *Cyborg *Versitosis *Dr. Psychobos (Cameo) 'Aliens' *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Brainstorm *Heatblast *Four Arms 'Trivia' *Cyborg is killed for a second and last time. *Cyborg destroys all of the Versitosis to show how serious his revenge is. *Ben seems to hold a grudge against Cyborg for kidnapping Pyke. *Monica Welhow is mentioned for the first time by Ben, she will later become a villain in the third season. Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Good VS Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes